fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyssion
Character Theme Backstory Abyssion is the main antagonist in the Gyrohem series, and the foil of Linx Rifelson. Appearance and Personality Abyssion has long, combed back raven hair that's tied into a pony-tail, a long pointed beard of the same color, pitch black emotionless-looking eyes, and his physique is extremely fit. He's usually shown wearing a giant-looking armor similar to Omen, except it's color scheme is black and gray. After his son died, he wore a white necklace imbued with energy. Abyssion has an aura of unease and foreboding danger surrounding him. Usually, he comes off as rather unfriendly or sarcastic, but at the same time, is charismatic to the point that it's like a spell to most. He is competitive in a sense where he never wants to accept defeat in anything, especially his own ideals and dreams. Most of all though, he thinks of himself as a commander and a manipulator to advance his goals. Abyssion believes in an absolute dictatorship, someone should keep everyone in line, someone that could lead the world into a "better future", in his words. To him, almost every living being is "corrupt", and they need to be united under one banner, under one control to lead them "to the right path", and "bring peace". In-battle, Abyssion would allow the enemy to reach their fullest potential before judging whether he'd be serious or not. This makes him hold back in most of his fights, and sometimes never even try. But, when he does get serious, he never fools around, and always coming up with ways to defeat his opponent. Personal Stats Forms: An ability in which the user channels a certain emotion, and projects it onto themselves for power. In that way, it is similar to a pocket reality, or even statistics amplification. This is mainly achieved by "Willpower". Abyssion is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Immortal Form surrounds Abyssion in a dark red glow, and his eyes become glowing red. It is the symbol of his power, and his authority. in Progress (Going to talk more about Immortal Form and how he obtained it) Birthplace: '''Unknown, possibly Arkyos City '''Weight: 227 lbs Height: 6'5 ft Laterality: Right-handed Likes: Fighting, weapons, competitive sports/anything competitive, following the rules, honor Dislikes: ?? Hobbies: Training Values: ?? Status: Dead (Committed suicide after his final fight with Linx) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: The Arkyos Army Alignment: 'Lawful Evil 'MBTI: ENTJ Color Identity: ''' Black '''Extra Music: * Final Reckoning (Battle against Abyssion) * Vasto Lorde (Battle against Immortal Form Abyssion) * Darius Login Theme (Alternate Immortal Form battle theme) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, 4-A with his flames''' | High''' 3-A Name: Abyssion the Conqueror, the Dictator Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be in his mid to late 40s. Would be older than Omen Rifelson if he were still alive. Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Decent Amounts of Aura and [[Aura|'Aura Manipulation']] (On self and on others to an extent. Subset of this ability is called "Willpower" Manipulation. Clarification on the abilities here), Aura Sensing, Regeneration '''(Mid-Low), Telekinesis, 'Durability Negation (With his "fire" attacks or manipulating Aura against Supernaturals), Very Limited Reality Manipulation (via "Willpower"), Fire Manipulation (Can only manipulate his own conjured flames),' 'Limited Mind Manipulation (via his intelligence. Is able to belittle someone with simple words or gestures), Weapon Master, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation' (Can teleport to an enemy from anywhere, even if they're in another universe)', Pain Negation,' 'Precognition, Energy Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Mental Resistance, Willpower Defense (via "Willpower". All resistances listed previously are ones that Abyssion can survive without Willpower. Clarification on the ability here. Abyssion is only able to resist at most 90% of the abilities listed on the clarification link), '''Space-Time Attacking (via the Infinity Alpha God Blade)'' ''| '''Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Regeneration (Low-Mid)',' 'True Flight, 'Immortality' (type 1), 'Absolute Self Precognition (via "Willpower"),' '''able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater, Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation' Attack Potency: At least '''Star level (Defeated both Linx in Kurai Form and thousands upon thousands of trained Supernatural soldiers at the same time. Far superior to his son, Delta. A simple energy projectile Abyssion shoots is able to annihilate entire countries and kingdoms on Gyrohem in a single blast), '''Multi-Solar System level' with his flames (Said to be able to burn the entire surface of Gyrohem) | High Universe level '(Stated if the Core didn't interfere, it would be trivial for him to destroy all of Gyrohem. The fight with Linx shook the entire infinite universe he created, and their final clash destroyed the universe in its entirety) 'Speed: Likely at least FTL+ when he gets serious''' (Blitzed Kurai Form Linx in their first fight. Surprised Kiir on how fast he was when he became serious) '| Massively FTL+ '(Faster than Linx in Final Form via being able to outrun his own Final Flame ability, whereas Linx was only able to dodge it) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Able to wield the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can expand to the size of the universe depending on the amount of Willpower he has, though, he can augment the weight to his liking also depending on his Willpower) 'Striking Strength: At least Star Class | Universal Durability: Star level physically (Delta was never able to damage Abyssion at all with his energy attacks),''' '''Solar System level '''with Unnamed Armor (Survived against Linx's Kurai Cannon at point blank) | High''' Universe level physically, at least High Universe level with Unnamed Armor (Can defend against and even tank Linx's attacks that didn't negate durability) Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High '(Fought Linx in Final Form for quite a while) 'Range: Multiple Kilometers '''without Aura based attacks (via the air pressure), '''Dwarf Star (Less range than his son, but more than Linx. Can engulf all of Gyrohem in his flames), possibly Universal with the Infinity Alpha God Blade | Universal '''with Aura based attacks '''Standard Equipment: Unnamed Armor, the Extractor and the Infinity Alpha God Blade Intelligence: Abyssion is able to come up with intricate strategies and command armies of even millions. He and his army were able to take over entire continents. He is amazing at coming up with things on the spot anywhere, and has an insane amount of charisma. He is able to pin-point deceptions and lies, as well as knowing the human psyche masterfully, using that to his advantage in his conquest. His style of martial arts involves concealing all of his openings, and slowly chipping away at person's life. It's main purpose is to make someone feel as if they're beneath you, and Abyssion uses this to his advantage, belittling an enemy even if he limited his strength to that of their level. He has a twisted perception of life being destructive, and hopes him being leader of the world would make him a "savior". This works out in his favor though, as this mentality also increases his Willpower to a great extent, being able to match Linx's Willpower evenly and also is extremely resistant to anything related to manipulating his mind. Weaknesses: * Abyssion's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. * Abyssion can only control his own flames. * In battle, Abyssion follows a code of honor strictly, not going for underhanded tactics, and deciding to let the opposing side use their full power first, which tends to make him not take most of his fights seriously. * Abyssion could be slightly arrogant at times. * Abyssion will go into a fit of rage if anyone mentions Delta post his death. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Unnamed Armor: The bulky-looking armor Abyssion uses wherever he goes. It's supposedly enchanted, increasing his Aura "ten fold" in his words. '-Weapons-' * The Extractor: Abyssion's main weapon. A weapon Abyssion forged with dark flames. It looks like a regular broadsword, but the edges of the guard is spiked up, and the whole weapon is pitch black. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: Abyssion's final resort. This was a weapon originally owned by Omen. A weapon of immense power. When used, it has the potential to cut through space and time itself. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Moves He Can Use In Any Form-' * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Abyssion primarily uses this ability to manipulate the Aura inside of his enemy, controlling them however he pleases. * Flames: Abyssion is able to conjure and manipulate his own flames. The flames and fire he produces burn all the way up to a near infinite degree. * "Flame" Release: Abyssion creates a ball of fire in his hands--- no, the thing he creates is not fire, but just has the shape of it. When thrown, the 'flames' will expand to the size of the opponent(s) he's facing, and utterly consume them. Whatever the 'flames' touch, it will completely disintegrate, including Aura. This ability ignores durability completely as well. '-Immortal Form Moves-' * Final Flame: Abyssion calls upon his most powerful ball of fire. This ability would combine both his regular flames, and his "Flame" Release move, but instead of creating fire in his hands, a ball of flame the size of a Galaxy would appear on-top of the enemy, and is launched straight at them. This ability is able to cross an entire universe in approximately five minutes according to Linx when he used Complete Negation. * "Fate": Abyssion's twisted mind imbued all of his attacks in this form with the power to command fate to his will. His flame abilities all share one purpose: to make an enemy useless one way or another, be it make it "destiny" to not be able to hit or kill Abyssion, make it "destiny" to not be able to go against Abyssion, or make it "destiny" to not be able to resist dying to Abyssion. * Absolute Self Precognition: Abyssion's knowledge and will manifested into a single ability. This power allows him to see all possible outcomes of something relating to him, be it in a fight, a conversation, or simply what choices he can make for breakfast tomorrow. His precognition only has two rules: The event has to be related to him in some sort of way, and it has to be a choice he made. Other than that, he can look as far as he pleases, going on forever. This ability can be turned on or off. Feats *Defeated both Linx in Kurai form and thousands upon thousands of Supernatural soldiers at the same time in his base form. *Destroyed a far off universe via his Final Flame blast. *Fought Kiir to a standstill in base form. *Fought nearly on-par with Final Form Linx. Other Notable Victories: Omen Rifelson (Gyrohem) Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This was the first time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was 16 at the time and Abyssion wasn't fighting seriously. Linx also had thousands of Supernatural soldiers at his side fighting with him) Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This was the final time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was in Final Form and Abyssion was in Immortal Form) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Kiir Tanichi (Gyrohem) (Note: Abyssion was in base form and was serious) Key: Base Form | Immortal Form Trivia/Notes: * Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Abyssion's power, strength, speed, etc. * Hours after Delta's death, Abyssion goes to the scene and sees his son's dead body and breaks down because of it. He put his own goals before his own son, and that made him feel regret that he wasn't a better father before this all ended. In truth, Abyssion was doing this to create a better world for his son, but this only fueled his goal to conquer the world even more, to make violence altogether end. To make a world where nobody had to needlessly die. The ends justify the means is his personality. He personally buried Delta and set off, even more determined than ever to succeed in his goal. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Original Characters Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Parents Category:Honorable Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants